


Silence is Golden

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence in the library was as sacred to Hermione as a church was to Fleur and they both knew better than to break the hallowed quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

The silence in the library was as sacred to Hermione as a church was to Fleur and they both knew better than to break the hallowed quiet. But that did make things difficult as Fleur would sprawl across the window seat, just above Hermione’s head in the sole patch of weak autumn sunlight that filtered down through the clouds and watched the other girls finger trail along the carefully handwritten words on the page, how could she resist carding her fingers through the long curls until Hermione was nearly purring in satisfaction, tilting her head up to kiss the French girl, butterfly soft yet full of love.  
Hermione would watch Fleur get dressed for church, the girl dancing around the small bedroom, dress clutched to her pajamas as she waltzed through breakfast, tangoed in the bathroom, pirouetted in the bedroom until she was skipping down the path, blonde locks pulled up into a bun that Hermione longed to rake her fingers through, so Fleur would always remember her touch and she would run down the path to kiss her goodbye, bubbling laughter being shared between them before Fleur detangled herself and Apparated away, makeup smudged but still beautiful.  
Hermione was like a small child in a sweetshop while inside the cavernous treasure trove of a bookshop, flitting from one shelf to another as the pile grew impossibly high, kept upright by years of practice and the Gryffindor’s sheer force of will. It was in times like these that Fleur would just watch her, taken aback by the hidden beauty of the woman she had chosen to give her heart to, that only she got to see.  
Fleur was truely a woman possesed when on the phone. It didn’t matter who it was, or why they were calling, the French woman had a knack for turning the conversation, subtly directing it until she and the other were chatting away like old friends in rapid fire French, complete with hand gestures. It made Hermione truly happy that Fleur would share this normally hidden side of her, as the English woman hid her laughter behind the coffee cup as Fleur’s face twisted into an unnatural shape in response before responding quickly, free hand flying around. A quick glance to Hermione was rectified with a smile and a nod, reassuring her girlfriend that she was fine and Hermione returned to her book, unaware that Fleur was sneaking glances at her just as often as she was at her.


End file.
